Filthy Beasts
by Lunamoon974
Summary: The Mr. Men and Little Misses star in tales about the filthy beasts of the world we live in! Inspired by Roald Dahl's "Dirty Beasts". Some stories will make you laugh, some will make you cry (with either sorrow or joy), and some will be action-packed! Contains some shippings and headcanons and OC's! If you don't like those, then don't read this! On-going series.
1. The Dog

_**A/N: I have decided to take a break from my "Invader Tezcatlipoca" story and have decided to work on something else. This will contain headcanons for "The Mr. Men Show", so be wary! And no, despite the suggestive title, it will be appropriate! It's supposed be an homage to "Dirty Beasts", courtesy of Ronald Dahl. I do not own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Chorion, and the Mr. Men and Little Misses franchise belongs to Adam Hargreaves and Sanrio. The only things that belong to me are the headcanon pets and any OC's! The bold parts (Not the bold AND italic parts) are supposed to be me talking to you in story. (It's like that thing in "The Twilight Zone", you most likely know what I mean) Enjoy the show!**_

 **Ah yes, the dog. Now, don't get me wrong, I love dogs, I have one myself as a matter of fact. However, the dog is pretty, uh...not smart. Sniffing at every little thing, barking at every little thing, jumping at every little thing, so on and so forward. However, one dog has something out of the ordinary happen to it.** **And you are going to hear about it!**

Mr. Happy was surprisingly the exact opposite of his usual self! He was anxious. He had taken his lovely beagle dog, Isabella, to the vet when he noticed two odd lumps growing on her sides. He hoped the lumps would turn out to be just something that would go away in time, and in time as in before the annual Dillydale dog show! She had never missed the dog show before, and Mr. Happy wasn't going to let that change anytime soon. (Unless she couldn't go for whatever reason, he would understand why.) He sighed in relief when the vet told him that the lumps didn't seem to indicate anything serious. The vet then told him that tests were taken just in case, and told him to bring Isabella back for checkups on the lumps and also told him to bring her there if the lumps ever got any bigger.

Now, over the next few months, the test results came back, and revealed that nothing was wrong with the dog. This confused the vet and Mr. Happy, but they were happy that nothing was wrong with Isabella. Isabella behaved like she always did. She didn't eat more or less, neither did she drink less or more. That was a relief too. The lumps were still there by the time of the dog show, but Mr. Happy and Isabella still entered, since nothing was wrong with her. Besides, the theme of this year's dog show was to be "interesting". You were to display your dog in an interesting fashion (As in, you dressed up and could also groom your dog in an interesting fashion for display), then have your dog go through an "interesting" course, and, for the finale, you would have your dog perform an "interesting" trick.

Right now, Mr. Happy was anxious as he dressed Isabella as both a Spanish conquistador and a rock star, which is definitely interesting. _Would the lumps lower the points she'd receive for display?_ he thought. Then he thought something positive. _Then again, the theme for this dog show is to be interesting! Big lumps on the sides is interesting!_

It was time for the displaying part of the contest. Mr. Happy's "Rockin' Lumpy Spanish Conquistador" (Isabella) had scored a good amount of points. He had reassured everyone that the lumps were put there surgically, and they had just appeared, which was true. The dog who scored the most points was Little Miss Whoops's "Egyptian Queen Sultan's Wife", which was her poodle, Lacey. She also admitted Lacey was supposed to be a mixure between a businessman and a wrestler, but she mixed up the costumes and grooming style by mistake. (Talk about a mix-up!)

Then, there came the course part of the challenge. This was easy for Isabella! The squiggly hurdles were no problem for an agile dog like her, and so were the bizarre climbing ladders, and all the other wacky obstacles. If Mr. Strong's German Shepherd puppy Tabitha was old enough to qualify for the dog show, she probably would've been the only one who'd overtake Isabella! Isabella was first to finish, followed by Little Miss Sunshine's "Butterfly Panda", that is, her Cardigan Welsh Corgi named Mr. Puppy, who was followed by Mr. Noisy's "Speakers Lion", that is, his Yorkie named Decibelle, and, dead last, Little Miss Whoops's "Egyptian Queen Sultan's Wife", who you already know about. Lacey came in dead last because she kept running into the hurdles, tripping over the steps of the bizarre ladders, and just running into everything! Lacey clearly wasn't ready for such crazy obstacle courses just yet!

Then, finally, it was time for the trick performing finale. They were certainly interesting tricks! Little Miss Sunshine's "Butterfly Panda" copied the Little Miss's dance moves (which is something strange for dogs to do), Mr. Noisy's "Speakers Lion" actually roared like an actual lion (which is also something strange for dogs to do), and Little Miss Whoops's "Egyptian Queen Sultan's Wife" stood up on her hind legs (something that dogs can actually be trained to do) and then started (of all things) belly dancing! (Which is also something strange for dogs to do.) Well, Lacey tried to, because then she slipped and fell onto Little Miss Whoops!

But what Mr. Happy's "Rockin' Lumpy Spanish Conquistador" did was truely interesting! He had trained her to do an air guitar solo, which she did, as rock music played. When the solo was over, however, something indeed very strange happened! Those two lumps on her sides burst like balloons, and next thing you know, Isabella had a pair of wings! That's right, those lumps were actually wings developing underneath Isabella's skin, and they had sprouted! The audience, judges, and Mr. Happy himself gasped in surprise! Then, Isabella started flapping those wings, and she actually started to fly around! Once she landed, the announcer, who was Little Miss Magic this year, said, "Looking at the judges' scores from all three events, I think we have a winner! Mr. Happy and his flying dog! From the fine display, to the fantastic clearing of the course, to the spectacular trick! I think the judges, and everyone, can agree that Isabella wins!"

This was exciting! and Isabella had won! "Good girl, Isabella! WONDERFUL!"

However, as the audience cheered, they were interrupted by a very angry and rather stubborn-sounding "EXCUSE ME!". It was, of course, Mr. Stubborn. He walked up to where the announcer was, pushed her away, and said, "I believe there has been a mistake! That dog's wings are fake! Everyone knows a dog grows a pair of wings! It does not sprout them!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" someone yelled out. That someone was Mr. Know-Well.

"BE QUIET! I am saying that Mr. Happy has cheated! He does not win!"

"You're not in charge of who wins this dog show, Mr. Stubborn!"

"I don't care if a potato is in charge of who wins! Mr. Happy has cheated, those wings are fake, and so, Mr. Happy does not win!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! And the rules! Faking your trick counts as cheating, and if you cheat, you don't win! SO THERE!"

"You didn't see the wings burst out of those lumps?!"

"THE LUMPS WERE FAKE TOO, IN ADDITION TO BEING CHEAP!"

"Again, your arguement doesn't make sense! If that was true, how would Mr. Happy actually get the wings in the dog?!"

"WITH HIS MAGIC HAPPY POWERS!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Stubborn, but I don't have 'magic happy powers'," Mr. Happy said.

"SEE?!" Mr. Sense argued back. "Your arguements don't make sense!"

"BE QUIET! THIS DOG'S WING ARE NOT ONLY CHEAP, BUT THEY ARE FAKE!"

"SHE FLEW AROUND WITH THOSE WINGS! NO ONE CAN FAKE THAT!"

"THEN MR. HAPPY DID!"

A guard saw what was happening, Mr. Stubborn had got on the announcer's seat and was not asked to go on there. He went over there, and forcefully removed him.

"WILL YOU STOP!? I HAVE AN ARGUEMENT TO FINISH!"

"Sorry, no can do. You kept breaking the rules, I have to remove you," the guard replied.

"THAT DOG'S WINGS ARE CHEAP! THIS WHOLE DOG SHOW IS CHEAP!"

 **Now, wasn't that something? Some people just won't believe something, even if the contrary is in their faces, because they don't want to believe it. Mr. Happy's dog sprouted wings. Mr. Stubborn didn't want to believe she had actually sprouted wings, even though it was clear the dog did indeed sprout wings. Now, be on the lookout for your dog sprouting wings, because, hey, you never know...**

 _ **A/N: This one was kind of an homage to "The Cow" from "Dirty Beasts" by Ronald Dahl. Give that a read! Next time, I'll tell you a tale about Little Miss Naughty's ferrets! R &R please! Be contructive, if you will! Good? Good. And be on the lookout for Mr. Know-Well and more Mr. Men and Little Miss OC's of mine! Sorry if it just sort of ended there, I ran out of ideas for that part by then. Now get out of my house! I have other things to do, like brainstorming about the next story!**_


	2. The Ferret

_**A/N: I know that no one is probably going to read this story, but I'm gonna keep it alive anyway because I think "The Mr. Men Show" page on this website deserves more fanfics! Animal speech in this story will be translated into English, so if you're wondering why all the animals in this story will be speaking English, that's why. I don't own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Chorion, and the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise belongs to Adam Hargreaves and Sanrio. I own the headcanon pets and OC's. Enjoy the show!**_

 **I've talked about the dog already. Our next filthy beast is the ferret. Annoying little things. They smell bad, they steal your things, yep, they're always causing trouble. And today, we're going to see two ferrets especially cause trouble...hee hee hee hee...**

It seemed that today, Little Miss Naughty had thought of a prank so devious she had forgotten to put her two ferrets in their cage and had also forgotten to close her front door when she left. The two ferrets saw this as an opportunity to cause trouble to the other pets by taking something from them.

"I'll take their stuff, and cause other trouble," Bonnibelle, who was one of the two ferrets, told the other one. "And you'll stay here and put the stuff up in our collection."

"Will do," said Rookie, who was the other ferret.

Bonnibelle slinked out of the front door, and ran off just like that. She noticed Vladimir, Mr. Bump's cat, was carrying a dirty toy mouse in his mouth. He was singing under his breath, "Bringin' master a lovely gift, returnin' de favor, master's been vorkin' so hard, guess it's only fair..."

Bonnibelle thought of something very devious, and she turned around, and her rear end faced Vladimir's side. And then, she sprayed him! (It seems Little Miss Naughty's ferrets are not descented! And yes, ferrets can spray like skunks, but being sprayed by a ferret isn't as bad.) Vladimir dropped the toy mouse in surprise, and started gagging from the smell. "Yuck!" he cried out. "Vhat a funny smell!"

While Vladimir was distracted, Bonnibelle rushed in, grabbed the toy mouse with her mouth, and made off with it! The smell dissipated quickly, and Vladimir saw his gift for his master was gone! "NO!" he cried out. "Now vhat am I supposed to give to my beloved master!?" (It seems that Vladimir, unlike most cats, does not treat his owner like he is Vladimir's servant, he treats his owner like, well, he is Vladimir's owner.)

Bonnibelle ran back to the house, gave Rookie the dirty toy mouse, and said, "Put this in our stolen item collection," before running back out.

Rookie took the toy mouse to Little Miss Naughty's bed, slinked under it, and placed the toy mouse among the other junk that was in there. That was where they kept all the stuff they stole. Then he went back to his post.

Bonnibelle, meanwhile, noticed Mr. Noisy's dog, Decibelle, running laps around his house. Decibelle was saying, "GOTTA GET IN SHAPE...GOTTA GET IN SHAPE! EVERYONE SAYS I'M FAT, BUT THEY WON'T ANYMORE, 'CAUSE I'M GETTING IN SHAPE! OH YEAH! I CAN FEEL THE BURN!"

Bonnibelle decided to cause some trouble. She pretended to be horrified, and yelled out, "OH NO, DECIBELLE! SOMETHING'S GOING WRONG! YOU'RE GETTING IN TOO MUCH SHAPE!"

"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET IN TOO MUCH SHAPE?" Decibelle yelled back.

"YOUR MUSCLES WILL GET TOO BIG, AND THEY'LL BREAK ALL YOUR BONES!" Bonnibelle answered.

"OH NO! IS THERE ANY WAY TO PREVENT THAT?!"

"Giving me one of your bows will prevent that."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT," Decibelle replied. She went through her doggie door, and when she came out, she was carrying a green bow in her mouth. "WILL YOU TAKE THIS ONE? I DON'T LIKE THIS COLOR."

"I'll take it! No one will ever know!" Bonnibelle answered. She took the bow. _Oh, Decibelle, you're not only noisy, but you're also very gullible..._ she thought as she left with the bow. The same process from the last time was repeated.

For the rest of the afternoon, Bonnibelle would either steal something from one of the pets, or she would trick them into giving her something. To make it long story short, she stole one of Sophie's collar charms, one of Lacey's bows, she tricked Mr. Puppy into giving her one of his bandanas, and finally, she stole Boinga's brush. (Sophie is Little Miss Chatterbox's pet cat, Mr. Puppy is Little Miss Sunshine's dog, and Boinga is Mr. Bounce's rabbit.)

Bonnibelle hurried through the front door, and said to Rookie, "Phew, that's enough stealing for today. Now, let's look at what I got."

But before they could, they heard someone coming.

"Quick! Act like nothing happened!" Bonnibelle said to Rookie.

"Rodger that!"

"Did I really forget to shut the door?" Little Miss Naughty asked herself. "Stupid Little Miss Scary. I should've been the one who ruined the party, not her!"

She noticed she had also forgotten to put her ferrets in their cage before she left. "Gah! Well, thankfully, they didn't get out of the house."

 _Oh we sure didn't leave the house alright..._ Bonnibelle thought to herself.

 **See what I mean? Ferrets cause trouble wherever they go. Always stealing people's stuff! So, the next time you go out with your pet, watch out for loose ferrets!**

 _ **A/N: Well, there you have it! Tune in next time to see a heartwarming tale about Mr. Bump and his lost cat! I don't hold anything against ferrets, I was just being a bit crazy! R &R please! Be constructive, if you will! Now get out of my house! I have a life to tend to!**_


	3. The Cat

_**A/N: And now for something different! I know, no one probably reads this, but I'm gonna update it anyway! I don't own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. I only own the headcanon pets and the OC's! If I use someone's OC, I'd ask to use it and give that OC's owner credit. The italicized parts (not the italicized AND bold parts) are through Vladimir's perspective, and the normal parts are through Mr. Bump's perspective.**_

 **Today, I tell you a different tale. The previous tales I told you were funny ones. This one, will hurt, and warm up, your heart. Today's filthy beast, is the cat. Now, I am not showing any grudge towards the cat. But enough with the chit-chat. Here we go...**

Was he gone...forever?

I hoped not! Oh no! Not my lovely cat! Had he been hit by a car?! I hope not!

All these rush through my mind as my cat Vladimir had not come back after a week. Last week, you see, I had let my cat go out, as I always let him go out once everyday, unless conditions said otherwise. However, my cat had not come back. I first thought he'd just decided to stay out longer, but then, after that day, I was sure he got lost. I don't know what to do now, no one has found him yet!

~OoO~

 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter..._

 _Vhas I there yet? Stupid Mr. Tickle...he didn't think to call my lovely master! He just decided to tickle me! I managed to run for it, and eventually, he gave up and vhent to tickle someone else. I just hope I find my master soon! I've been hopelessly lost for who knows how long!_

~OoO~

I fail to hold back the tears as I think back to the time I got Vladimir from the pound. I had wanted a cat, and one that sounded like a good one for me was the Russian Blue. I searched through each and every kennel with each and every cat, but I didn't seem to find a Russian Blue. Near the last of the kennels, however, there he was, a one year old Russian Blue named Vladimir. I still remember getting him, and getting to know him, and then introducing him to everyone else...ohhh! My tears are practically pouring at this point!

~OoO~

 _Nope, not that one...nope, not that one...nope, not that one...oh come on already!_

 _How hard is it to find his house?! I've never had trouble finding master's house before! Then again, neither had I gone this far into Dillydale before..._

 _Vhould I have to keep looking? Suddenly, I hear someone coming towards me. I turn around, and it's that Mr. Tickle! Another tickle attack?! No way! I start clawing at him and hissing at him, until I hear him say, "Please, kitty, I just wanna take you back to Mr. Bump, he's been very worried about you! I just have to pick you up and let him know I've found you, and you'll be back home, and Mr. Bump'll be very happy to know his cat's okay."_

 _I'm so overjoyed now! Mr. Tickle must've remembered how I look, and that Mr. Bump's cat (that is, me) looks exactly like that! I jump into his arms, and he carries me off to some house._

 _This vhasn't master's house, oh no. Master's house vhas olive-colored, its chimney vhas black, the windows vhere arched, and the roof vhas all bandaged up. This house looked nothing like that! I first thought he vhas being stupid, but then I figured something out, that is, that this must be Mr. Tickle's house, and he must be going there to call my master! Now, usually, I don't like an evironment different than the one I'm used to, but I know I'll only be there for a little bit, so I vhill comply this time._

~OoO~

I remember those times Vladimir made some of my accidents a bit more bearable. I mean, really! He wouldn't leave my side for anything! That only serves to crush my soul even more. Then, I hear the phone ringing. Great, probably another time where I hope someone had perhaps found my cat and called me to tell me that, only for it to turn out to not be the case at all. I answer anyway. It's Mr. Tickle. He sounds rather serious, though.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Bump?" he asks.

"What is it? I've already had my soul crushed, a tickle's not gonna fix it," I'd been rather snappy towards everyone, you can guess why. I'd been stressed out from being so concerned for my cat, and what didn't help was that I had difficulty sleeping at night thanks to this.

"No, I need to tell you something!"

"You've been crowned 'King of Tickles'?"

"No! I've found your cat, and I'm going to bring him to you! He's okay, too! He was hungry, but he's okay!"

"Wait, what?! Say that again!"

"I've found your cat, and I'm going to bring him to you! He's okay, too!"

"Th-thank you! OH THANK THE UNIVERSE! MY CAT'S OKAY!" I'm ecstatic! My cat has not only been found, but he's safe and sound! What are the odds of that, now?!

~OoO~

 _Mr. Tickle, again, has opted to carry me in his arms. As vhee go on, we find master's house! Oh yeah, it's his, alright! Vhith that fine olive color, that vhelcoming black chimney, and that familiar bandaged-up roof...there's no mistaking it! We get closer to the front door, and closer...and closer..._

 _Mr. Tickle knocks on master's front door. I hear that familiar voice call out, "Just a second, I'll be right there!" I hear some banging and an "Aha!". Oh, that master of mine!_

 _Then, there he is, my master! I have to admit, he looks terrible! There are these dark circles under his eyes, vhich suggests to me that he hadn't slept for some time. He also looks as though he'd been crying, and he's doing that now, but I can tell these tears are full of joy, not sorrow and vhorry. He's a mess! But I know he'll be back to normal soon, now that he knows I'm safe and sound, and back too. He embraces me in a sweet, sweet hug, and I just can't stop purring. My purrs must sound like the sweetest sound in the vhorld to him, judging by that big smile of his. I sure learned something, though, never go too far from your master's home, otherwise, you could get lost! And you might not be as lucky next as I was..._

 **Okay, you can all go "Awww!" now. I know, that was really heartwarming. Too bad not all pet owners get a miracle like that when they lose a pet. So, try not to lose your pets kids! They may not come back! Sorry if that ending gives you chills, not my fault!**

 _ **A/N: Now, wasn't that just beautiful? Possibly based on a true story. And, yes, Vladimir speaks with a Russian dialect in his perspective too, that's what's with all the w's being replaced with vh's. R &R like alway! Be constructive, too! Tune in next time to hear a funny tale where poor Mr. Quiet learns what happens when you accidently kiss your betta fish the hard way, and things only get worse when a giant fish monster attacks Dillydale! Now get outta my house! I have loads of things to do!**_


	4. The Betta Fish

_**A/N: I don't care that nobody's probably reading this, but I'm still updating it 'cause I can! This'll be our first story where the "filthy beast" doesn't do much. I don't own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Chorion, and the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise belongs to Adam Hargreaves and Sanrio. Neither do I own Pokemon! (Yes, some Pokemon and a trainer are going to appear in this story.) Pokemon belongs to Game Freak, Creatures Inc., and Nintendo! I only own the headcanon pets, my OC's, and the giant fish monster! On with the show!**_

 **Isn't it weird how giant monsters always seem to attack cities when nothing seems to be going wrong? I do. I also warn you...don't kiss a betta fish! Seriously though, just listen to what happens to poor Mr. Quiet when that happens to him at the Dillydale Pet Owners Club Meeting...**

"Isn't this just a great vacation, Azumarill?"

"Sure is, Raichu."

A Pokemon trainer named Sol from the Alola region had decided to take a vacation to a lovely city known as Dillydale. He took his two greatest Pokemon, Azumarill, which he had got as his first Pokemon when it was just an Azurill, and Raichu (Alolan Raichu, to be specific), who he had caught as a Pichu during his Island Challenge. Right now, they were at the beach.

"Yo, Sol, mind if me and 'Rill catch a few waves?" Raichu asked his trainer.

"Go on ahead. Just don't go too far. You could get lost at sea, and I don't think there'll be any Primarina to save you out there like in Alola."

~OoO~

Now, on the other side of Dillydale, a special club meeting was being held. This special club was the Dillydale Pet Owners Club. (Which is exactly what it sounds like.) The meetings would discuss about the member's pets and they would be presented.

Now, the pets there were (headcanon pet list incoming!) Mr. Happy's Beagle, Isabella, Little Miss Sunshine's Cardigan Welsh Corgi, Mr. Puppy, Mr. Quiet's betta fish, Unagi, Little Miss Daredevil's pet two-month old tiger cub, Royalty (She felt that the Pet Owners Club needed a "dare to own me" pet), Mr. Bounce's rabbit, Boinga, Mr. Tickle's three pet mice, Tee-Hee, Cootchie-Coo, and Gáire (Gáire is Irish for "laugh" and "laughter"), and Little Miss Scary's pet bat, Fangs, and pet raven, Poe. (She felt that the Pet Owners Club needed more scary pets.)

It was time to present Isabella. "As you can see," Mr. Happy said. "Isabella's wings were, sadly, temporary, and they went away after a while."

"Aw man," said Little Miss Daredevil. "And I still don't know if Royalty could sprout wings too!"

~OoO~

"WOO HOO HOOOO!" Azumarill yelled out.

"Sweet surfin' skills, brah," Raichu commented. "My turn!"

"YAHOOOOO!" Raichu yelled.

Under the waters, though far off from where the two surfing Pokemon were, something otherworldly, as you might say, was trekking the deep ocean floor.

These trekkings were still strong enough for there to be tremors felt by the two Pokemon, and the other beachgoers in the water. One of them suggested to go to dry land, which was a good idea.

"Hey, Sol, we're gonna catch some sun with ya, okay?" Azumarill said.

"Sure, you two," Sol said. "But weren't you two catching some waves?"

"We were," Raichu said. "Until these, uh, tremors came and shook everyone up! This one dude suggested that we all get outta the water and not go back in for a little bit, which was a good idea."

"Okay, then."

~OoO~

Now Mr. Tickle was demonstrating how good his three mice could tickle. The mice had jumped from him to Boinga, then jumped from Boinga to Mr. Puppy, then from Mr. Puppy to Isabella, and then from Isabella to Royalty! Royalty started running around, and was jumping onto everything! She ran into a table leg, and the jerk was so hard it sent the fish tank carrying Unagi flying! This sent Mr. Quiet into a frenzy, and he frantically caught the fish tank, which miraculously still had enough water in it for a betta fish, and was now frantically trying to see where his fish was falling. You wouldn't expect someone like Mr. Quiet to do that normally, for you see, there have been countless stories of pet owners performing extraordinary deeds to save their beloved pets, even if it broke their character. Now, he managed to get his fish, but when he did, he slipped, and the fish landed on his lips, and Mr. Quiet wound up accidently kissing his betta fish. He picked it up and dropped it back in the tank, and was now trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Never thought he had it in him..." commented Little Miss Daredevil.

Then, Mr. Quiet launched into a coughing fit, but he seemed to be coughing up smoke, something unusual for him, let alone any Mr. Man, to do!

"Is he coughing up smoke?" Mr. Tickle asked himself. "Well, if he is, then I bet he needs a tickle!"

And so, Mr. Tickle stretched his arms towards Mr. Quiet and started tickling him! Except, unlike most times, it didn't last very long, as it seemed Mr. Quiet wasn't in a tickling mood, because when Mr. Tickle started tickling Mr. Quiet, he turned around, and flashed an angered look on his face, and then let out an uncharacteristically loud monstrous roar that surprised everyone, and even Mr. Quiet himself seemed shocked that he had just done that! (And that roaring is also something unusual for let alone any Mr. Man to do.) Then Little Miss Scary started clapping, as if applauding, and said, "That was totally scary! Do it again!"

"I-I don't know if I can..." Mr. Quiet answered.

"Oh come on! Do it again!"

Mr. Quiet simply didn't say anything. In fact, he seemed to flash this shocked look on his face. Then, he started to quiver, and then smoke started billowing out of his nostrils! It was black smoke, like the smoke from a fire. And if that wasn't enough, he started to not only turn a sickly green and sprout dragon wings and also get the sharp teeth of a dragon, but he was also _growing larger and larger_ on top of that! (As if he didn't _look_ like a dragon enough _without_ the growth spurt.) Everyone else (well, except Little Miss Scary, she was too busying squeeing at Mr. Quiet pretty much turning into a giant monster to notice anything else) rushed all the pets (and themselves) out, so to avoid being crushed or possibly toasted, as Mr. Quiet had smoke billowing out his nostrils, which suggested that he had gained fire breath, and who knew if Mr. Quiet would still be the tranquil, calm, and gentle soul that he normally was, now that he was becoming a potentially dangerous giant monster?!

It seemed that it had occurred to Little Miss Scary that the monster Mr. Quiet was getting too big to fit in the clubhouse and that she should probably get out of there before she got crushed, as she had later rushed out of the clubhouse and joined the others, and just in time, too, as only a few seconds later, the still-growing monstrous Mr. Quiet burst through the clubhouse's roof and the clubhouse was reduced to rubble, due to getting too big. This only allowed for free growth, now that that pesky little clubhouse wasn't slowing the growth down by being a tight space. He just didn't stop growing...and growing...

Now, this clubhouse was in an open field away from the city...so no one else was there, and that meant no one else to think of a way to possibly reverse the transformation!

~OoO~

"How's that tan goin', Raichu?" Azumarill said.

"Lookin' good. How's yours?" Raichu replied.

"Hmmm...eh, still needs some sun..."

"That's alright, we could get 'em in Alola, we can get 'em in California..."

Those tremors in the sea seemed to get louder and louder, and eventually, they were loud enough for everyone on the shore to hear!

"Dude, is it me, or are those tremors in the sea getting closer to the shore?!" Raichu asked nervously.

"If I can hear and feel it, then there's no way it's just you!" Azumarill answered.

Then, the trio heard a very large "SPLOOOOSH!". They looked to see what made that, and they were awestruck and terrified. It was enormous, and it looked like some sort of fish monster. With sparkling blue scales, and some crazy legs and arms, and that erratic tail, it looked like some sort of Pokemon!

Sol had thought to bring Pokemon-catching supplies (Y'know, Pokeballs, his Rotom Pokedex, since Rotom Pokedexes were now more common in the Alola region) so he let his Rotom Pokedex out of the bag and said, "Dexter, is this thing some sort of Pokemon? It certainly looks like one," Dexter was a nickname Sol had given to his Rotom Pokedex.

"Hmmmm..." Dexter observed the fish monster and searched through his Pokedex body. "Uhh...no. Thizzzz izzz not a Pokemon. There is no data on thizzzz...thing."

"Well, that does make sense, this looks like some sort of Legendary, or perhaps an Ultra Beast, and there are usually special circumstances required to even see them," Sol said.

Then, the giant fish monster started lumbering toward the beach!

"Uh, I really think we should get the heck outta here!" One of the beachgoers yelled out.

"HOLY-" Another one called out.

"OH PLEASE TELL ME THAT THING'S NOT COMING CLOSER HERE!"

 _Oh no..._ Sol thought.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Azumarill yelled out in an almost comical fashion.

~OoO~

Thank goodness, Mr. Quiet finally stopped growing. However, he had grown so big, that now, the others were practically like the size of locusts to him. (Which meant that Mr. Quiet had indeed grown to a very large size.) Not to mention, he was also partially a giant monster now. And still, who knew if Mr. Quiet was still the calm and gentle soul he usually was, if he was an enormous draconid (something that is half-dragon or at least somewhat resembles a dragon) now?

Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine kept their smiles, of course, but now they were smiling in a more nervous fashion. Mr. Bounce just stared at this silent behemoth in shock and awe. Little Miss Daredevil wasn't scared, but she seemed concerned.

"I think it's gonna take more than a tickle to fix that..." was all Mr. Tickle could say.

The only one who didn't seem to be phased by this at all was, you guessed it, Little Miss Scary. She was practically ecstatic. "Hey! No fair turning into a giant monster without me! Now give me that fish!" she said.

"No!" Little Miss Dardevil said, shoving the red Little Miss away from the fish tank. "Now, I'm usually up for things like this, but we have already have ONE giant monster, that also happens to be _my friend transformed into it_ , mind you. We DON'T _need_ _another one_ on our hands, ESPECIALLY not one that's the likes of _you_ , thank you very much," Little Miss Daredevil clearly saw how serious this was, which was odd for her.

Little Miss Scary just sighed. "Fine," she said. "You win this round. But I'd still like to kiss that fish so I can be a giant monster, even though I'm not going to."

Still, Little Miss Daredevil couldn't help but feel a little concerned for the draconian giant that was once her friend. Would he still be the Mr. Quiet he was before? Or would he now be a violent beast that craved destruction? She'd have to find out.

 _Thank goodness I bought my rocket boots in case I needed them..._ she thought. She preferred to face the monstrous Mr. Quiet at his new eye level to try to see if he was still Mr. Quiet or an absolute monster. She took off into the air, and decided to land on top of his nose, since she could easily be at his eye level there. Upon landing, the beast noticed the (to him) little person that was now sitting on his nose, facing him. For a while, the two just stared at each other, Little Miss Daredevil prepared for anything that would happen.

~OoO~

Sol, Azumarill, Raichu, and Dexter were practically flying through the path, running from the fish monster. Mr. Scatterbrain had been riding a cheetah like a horse (don't question it, it's Mr. Scatterbrain, for goodness sake!), and the four overtook him.

"OUTTA THE WAY! YA MIGHT WANNA RUN TOO!" Azumarill yelled out.

~OoO~

Still, nothing happened. Little Miss Daredevil was beginning to wonder if this monstrous Mr. Quiet was even with them at this point. Then, the draconid finally did something...he spoke to Little Miss Daredevil.

"Little Miss Daredevil, is that really you?"

This surprised her very much, she wasn't expecting him to say something so suddenly (try saying that "four-s" part five times fast), and even if he did, she wasn't expecting him to still speak in a soft voice, but she knew how to respond to what he said.

"Actually, I was thinking something like that. Is that really you, Mr. Quiet?"

"Uh, of course. Except I've noticed that you're a lot...smaller than you were the last time I saw you..."

"When do you last remember seeing me?"

"At the Dillydale Pet Owners Club Meeting. Last thing I remember there is telling Miss Scary that I wasn't sure if I could roar again like I did then."

"Good. So far, what your answers are suggest to me are exactly what I was hoping for. You're the same person you were when you were uh...still a Mr. Man, I'm about to explain that..."

"Funny, I don't remember anything that happened after I told Miss Scary about my roar."

"Here's what happened. After you accidently kissed your fish, and your smokey coughing fit, and your mighty roar, here's what happened. Remember how you said I was a lot smaller than I was the last time you saw me? Well, get this. I haven't shrunken at all, and neither has anyone else. Look for yourself."

Mr. Quiet saw that all the others that were at the meeting seemed a lot smaller than they were before. In fact, they were all practically the size of locusts! Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Bounce had lost most of their fear once it was clear that this monster was still the same Mr. Quiet he was when he was a Mr. Man.

"What do you think happened if nothing shrank?" Little Miss Daredevil then asked Mr. Quiet.

"I...grew..." Mr. Quiet said, sounding a little bit unsettled by this.

"Now, stay calm...we don't want to have a giant-sized freak out...but yes, you have indeed grown in size. And not only that, and please try your best to keep your cool and not freak out, but your skin's turned to a rather sickly green color, you've grown a pair of wings, of the dragon sort, you've now got dragon fangs, and teeth at that, and I think you also gained fire breath, I mean, there's that smokey coughing fit you had, and the fact that there's black smoke billowing out of your nostrils. So yeah, you've literally become a monster...but don't worry! We just need to find a way to change you back, and everything will be back to normal! I know! Since apparently kissing a fish turned you into this monster, maybe kissing another fish will change you back!"

"That's actually kind of a clever idea..."

Then, faster than you could say "Oomph", Sol, Raichu, Azumarill, and Dexter ran into the scene. They crashed into Mr. Quiet's heel.

Raichu caught his breath and said, "Dudes, I think we lost him..."

"I HOPE we lost him!" Sol said.

Azumarill noticed the monstrous Mr. Quiet and asked, "Uh, guys? Are Mr. Men Pokemon?"

"Uh, no. What makes you wonder that?" Sol answered.

"Because that monster looks like a Mr. Man I met. Did he evolve?"

"If kissing a fish by accident counts, then yes," said Little Miss Daredevil. She knew of Pokemon Trainers, and she could tell this person was a Pokemon trainer. "Now hold on, what were you lot running from?"

"Uh, you're not gonna believe thizzzzz, but we were running from a fish monzzzzter," buzzed Dexter the Rotom Pokedex.

"A fish monster, you say?"

"Yezzzzzzz. Really big one too. It came out of the zzzzea! Then it zzzzztarted coming at the zzzzzeashore! We made a break for it, but man, that thing wazzzzz fazzzt! It'zzzz a miracle we even lozzzzt it!"

"Hmmm...not sure if it counts as a fish, but hey, Mr. Quiet! Maybe if you kiss that fish monster after defeating it, you'll change back!"

"Wait...what?" Mr. Quiet said. "What do you mean by 'after defeating it'-"

Then it hit him.

 _Oh no..._ he thought. Now he had to fight a giant fish monster, and all that just to change back into a Mr. Man! Then again, he would also save Dillydale from potential destruction by a great big fish. And then he remembered his flight and fire breath. He could cobble together a strategy with those two.

Then, without warning, the fish monster appeared!

"GAH! Told you that thing was fazzzzzt!" Dexter cried out.

"This oughta be good..." Little Miss Scary muttered. She grabbed a tub of popcorn and started digging into it.

"Are you going to share any of that?" Mr. Bounce asked her.

"Get your own popcorn, you skizzler!"

"Suit yourself..."

"Uh...um..." Mr. Quiet stumbled with his words, as he hadn't had time to think of something, due to the unexpected appearance of the fish monster. "Uh-"

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! You fish monster! This here draconid is my friend, and if you want the city, you're gonna have to go through him first!" Little Miss Daredevil yelled out at the fish monster. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

At first, Mr. Quiet wasn't sure what she meant when she told him that. Then it hit him. He burnt the fish monster with a blast of hot fire breath. Yep, now it was clear that he had fire breath!

Once he did, he took off to the sky to avoid the fish monster's attempt to tackle him. While the fish monster was recovering, Mr. Quiet slammed his feet onto the fish monster's back! Try as it may, the fish monster couldn't get up and knock Mr. Quiet over. Then, Mr. Quiet blasted it again with another breath of hot fire! The fish monster must've really been a dirty coward, wanting the city without a fight, because after that, it managed to smack Mr. Quiet in the face with its tail, knocking Little Miss Daredevil, who had miraculously managed to stay on during the rest of the carnage and was cheering him on, off his nose, and while Mr. Quiet was distracted with saving his friend, the fish monster started to run away. However, Mr. Quiet roasted it again, kissed its back, and threw it so far it was sent flying far out to sea.

~OoO~

The fish monster sank to the bottom of the ocean. There, it saw that it was surrounded by a group that consisted of Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon, the Leviathan, the biblical legend and king of the fishes, and the Capricorn.

"Get him!" Kyogre yelled. "This monster is a disgrace to all seakind!"

The fish monster started to swim off as he was chased by the three sea monsters.

~OoO~

It seemed that kissing the fish monster worked, since it was a _fish_ monster, after all. Mr. Quiet was now the Mr. Man he was before.

"BOO! THAT BATTLE WAS HORRIBLE!" Little Miss Scary yelled. "If I was that giant fish monster, I wouldn't just run off like that!" She managed to kiss Unagi, Mr. Quiet's betta fish, but it didn't work on her for some reason. She was bewildered, and she put it back in the tank.

"Hey, no fair! It doesn't work on me! Now how am I supposed to turn into a giant monster, or any sort of monster?!"

Little Miss Scary found a strange book that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was written by someone who apparently wished to remain anonymous, and be referred to as "Luna". Looking through it, it listed how to turn certain Mr. Men and Little Misses into certain types of monsters. All of the methods had something to do with some sort of contact with a fish. Little Miss Scary was trying to find where she was in the book.

"C'mon..." she muttered. "A fish wrapped around Miss Naughty's neck like a scarf turns her into a kamaitachi, when fish is removed, she'll change back...same with Mr. Bump, except you're to stick the fish under his bandages and it'll turn him into a co-hon, and when fish is removed, he'll change back into a Mr. Man...aha! There I am! Let's see...a fish wrapped on my wrist will turn me into an aswang...wait, what's an aswang?"

 **Now, wasn't that something? I told you that giant monsters always seem to attack when nothing's going wrong. And, apparently, applying a fish in some sort of way to a Mr. Man or Little Miss will turn them into some sort of monster. If you see what appears to be a mix between a red, spikey haired Little Miss, a dragon, and a vampire that's wearing a fish like a bracelet, that, my friends, is Little Miss Scary. Now good day!**

 _ **A/N: Phew, this was a mouthful! No seriously, this took me five days to finish! And yes, when I said this would be action-packed, I was joking. Tune in next time to hear a very short but funny tale about Little Miss Daredevil and her talking tiger cub when they go to a special sort of restaurant for pet owners and their pets! R &R like always! And be constructive! Good? Good. Now get outta my house!**_


	5. The Tiger

_**A/N: I know that nobody reads this, but I'm still updating it! This story might be a bit short. I don't own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Chorion, and the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise belongs to Adam Hargreaves and Sanrio. I only own the OC's and headcanon pets (which are technically OC's). On with the show!**_

 **Now then, the tiger. People think they'll attack any human they see. You may not know this, but that's a bit of a stretch. A tiger would only attack you if it managed to sneak up on you, or if it felt threatened by you. In fact, they're probably more scared of us than we're scared of them. Not this tiger, as this one goes with her owner to a special restaurant, and this tiger's a meat connoisseur!**

 _Yeah, it definitely needs a daring pet. It's a restaurant for pets and their owners. I just hope pet tigers are allowed. Especially ones that have learned how to talk!_ thought Little Miss Daredevil to herself as she and her pet tiger cub Royalty walked toward this unusual restaurant. Looking through the window there, yep, this was indeed a restaurant for both pets and their owners. She even saw what she assumed was a double date between Mr. Bump and Little Miss Calamity with their cats, Vladimir and Mira! (Ship tease!) They had to allow exotic pets.

Before Little Miss Daredevil and Royalty were allowed inside, Little Miss Daredevil had to have her pet inspected. Turned out, this restaurant did allow exotic pets, including talking tigers!

As the two took their seats, Royalty said, "Still find it hard to believe that tigers can learn how to talk?"

"Yeah, I mean, no one has ever seen a tiger learn how to speak like a person. Until you did."

The two looked through the menus.

After a while, their waiter, who was Mr. Tickle, showed up. "Have you two made your decisions yet? Maybe a tickle'll boost your thoughts!"

"No thanks," Royalty said. "Can the tickle wait 'til after we've eaten?"

"Hmm...good idea. After all, a tickle's not as good when you're hungry...wait, did your tiger cub just talk to me?!"

"Don't be scared. I just simply learned how to speak. Nothing to be afraid of."

"That's a relief. So, what'll you have?"

"Hmm...the taco meal sounds good," Little Miss Daredevil noted. "You know what? I'll have the taco meal. I'll have the strawberry lemonade for my drink."

"Sounds good to me! And what'll you have, Royalty? A nice juicy steak?"

"Oh no. I'm a connoisseur when it comes to meat. I dare you to guess what I want. Here's a hint: It's the finest of all red meat."

"Hmm...roast beef?"

"Nope!"

"Pork chops?"

"Not even close!"

"Lamb chops?"

"Hmm...no!"

"Veal, though we don't serve that...?"

"You already guessed beef, so that doesn't count!"

"Fine mutton?"

"Still wrong!"

"Horse meat?!"

"Do you even serve that?"

"No."

"Thought so. But that's wrong!"

"Goat meat?! We don't serve that either..."

"Nope!"

"Well, that's all the red meat types we serve, not counting the ones I guessed that we don't serve, so then, what're you having?"

"What I'm having..." Royalty said. "...is her!"

Royalty pointed a paw at Little Miss Daredevil. She just looked at Royalty for a moment, and started laughing. Mr. Tickle then started laughing too.

"Oh, Royalty, you're so funny!" Mr. Tickle said.

"Next thing you know, she'll ask you if you let your mice roam around in the kitchen!" Little Miss Daredevil commented.

"Thank you guys, but I'm not joking. I'm having her."

Little Miss Daredevil and Mr. Tickle stopped laughing and their expressions became ones of shock and horror.

"Of course," said Royalty. "I'll let her eat her meal first."

 **Even when wild animals become "civilized", they're still wild animals. For instance, Little Miss Daredevil's tiger cub Royalty. After all, she's got her teeth and claws. Yep, the meat of a Mr. Man or a Little Miss is the finest red meat of them all. Sounds delicious, doesn't it?**

 _ **A/N: This was an homage to "The Lion" from "Dirty Beasts". Yes, I know this story seems a bit far-fetched, but it's supposed to be, I mean, this is "Filthy Beasts" for crying out loud! Tune in next time to hear the tale about where Mr. Bounce and his rabbit end up when they bounce a little too far! R &R please! And be constructive! Good? Good. Now get out of my house! I have other things to do!**_


	6. The Rabbit

_**A/N: Again, I know nobody probably reads this, but guess what? If you guessed "I don't care", congratulations, you win this box of absolutely nothing for guessing right! I don't own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Chorion, and the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise belongs to Adam Hargreaves and Sanrio. I only own any O.C.'s, the headcanon pets (which probably count as O.C.'s...), and the Wildlife Center! On with the show!**_

 **Did you know there's a Mr. Man who's main thing is rabbits? I bet you didn't. But this Mr. Man doesn't live in Dillydale, oh no. He lives in somewhere called Rabbit County (which is exactly what the name suggests), part of the Wildlife Center (and no, it's not Zootopia!), and another Mr. Man and his pet rabbit are going to discover this place in the latest tale I tell to you lot...**

Mr. Bounce loved training Boinga, his pet rabbit, in rabbit agility. He had promised with Little Miss Magic that he would race his rabbit with both her rabbits, Hocus and Pocus, in rabbit agility after a few weeks. As you could see, Mr. Bounce had been keeping his promise, since he was getting Boinga ready for that!

After a while, Mr. Bounce decided they would take a break. After giving Boinga a carrot as a treat for doing good so far (you see, kids, carrots should only be given to your pet rabbit as a special treat because, basically, a carrot is for it what a candy bar is for us), he was leading Boinga to his cage for some rest. But then, Mr. Bounce tripped, and, as you could guess, started bouncing around everywhere! He managed to grab Boinga, wanting him to join the fun!

 _An uncertain amount of miles later..._

Mr. Bounce had never bounced this far in his life! He noticed that wherever he was now, it sure didn't look like Dillydale! He had seen various types of animal habitats as he bounced through them with his rabbit. There were forests, woodlands, grasslands, polar places, mountains, open fields, jungles, deserts, valleys, and just too many to list! Finally, he came to a stop when he was stopped by a strange force. Upon observation, however, it was not a mysterious force, it was a Mr. Man! Well, he was a Mr. Man Mr. Bounce had never seen before. This Mr. Man was light brown, with a round body, and a little pink nose, and he wore a headband with rabbit ears that matched his color along with a belt with a light brown cotton ball that was placed where it looked like a tail.

"And who are you to enter my home without a greeting?" this Mr. Man said. "To start, I'm Mr. Rabbit. This place is Rabbit County. You don't seem to come from here. Are you one of those Mr. Men from that city known as Dillydale?"

"Actually, I am. I'm Mr. Bounce."

"I can see that. Is that rabbit your pet?"

"Uh, yeah, it is. His name's Boinga. What was with all those animal habitats?"

"Oh yeah, you're in Rabbit County of the Wildlife Center."

"I think I've heard of the Wildlife Center before...is it that place where you can find pretty much every animal in their natural habitats? My friend Little Miss Sunshine told me about such a place like that at a pet owners club meeting."

"Yep, that's definitely it! Say, you're probably wanting to go home now. Well, you can, but on one condition. When you leave, would it be too much to ask if you could lead me to Dillydale? I've been requested to go there by Mr. Animal, and if you're wondering who that is, he's the one who started the Wildlife Center, and he has what he calls 'animal magic' or magic that involves animals."

"Really? If you aren't supposed to tell me, then don't, but, what does he want you to do there?"

"Some sort of note thing. I'm supposed to ask all the Mr. Men and Little Misses there what kind of animal they would want to be. I'm not really sure why Mr. Animal wants to know that, all he told me was that he 'wants to have some animal fun' with them."

"I can lead you to Dillydale, but are you sure you'll be able to keep up with me? My bouncing is very fast."

"Oh don't worry. My jumping is just as fast as that bouncing you were doing. I am called 'Mr. Rabbit' after all. But before we go, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What animal would you be? Might as well ask you that now."

"Oh yes, I say, I'd be a rabbit. Long ears and a fluffy tail, and all the bounce!"

"Thanks, now let's go," said Mr. Rabbit, after writing something down in a notebook he was carrying.

And so, Mr. Bounce, carrying Boinga, led Mr. Rabbit to Dillydale. Mr. Rabbit wasn't kidding when he said his jumping was as fast as Mr. Bounce's bouncing!

After parting ways, Mr. Bounce put Boinga in his cage, knowing that after that adventure, he definitely needed some rest!

Mr. Rabbit, on the other hand, did exactly what he said he was going to do there. He searched for all the Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale, which he found all of. Whenever he found a Mr. Man or Little Miss, he would introduce himself, explain why he was here, and then ask them what animal he or she would want to be. He would write their answer and reason for wanting to be that animal down.

Some of Mr. Rabbit's encounters were rather peculiar! For one, he had to talk Mr. Nervous into coming out, assuring him that Mr. Rabbit was not dangerous, and talking Mr. Nervous into coming out when he was too afraid to was a difficult task to pull off, but Mr. Rabbit did it. It must of had to do with the fact that Mr. Rabbit was, as you might say, the Mr. Man embodiment of rabbits, cute, harmless little creatures! Funny enough, Mr. Nervous wanted to be a deer. "It's something that is definitely not a menace of any sort!" as he reasoned.

Another funny encounter Mr. Rabbit had was with Mr. Funny. Somebody else had to tell Mr. Rabbit what Mr. Funny was telling him. Turns out, Mr. Funny's answer to Mr. Rabbit's question was "lion" and his reason was, "I've seen them perform, they're indeed silly creatures!"

After asking the question to all of the Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale and getting their answers, Mr. Rabbit remembered the way Mr. Bounce had led him from the Wildlife Center to Dillydale, and basically retraced it backwards so that it was from Dillydale to the Wildlife Center. He jumped over to a building that was at the heart of the Wildlife Center. He entered into this building. He walked over to a desk, and there was a secretary, a Little Miss that was hexagon-shaped and blue.

"Ah yes, Little Miss Wildlife?" said Mr. Rabbit.

"Oh, Mr. Rabbit. Are you done with Mr. Animal's request for you?"

"Yep, that's right! May I present my notes to him?"

"Go on ahead. He's been anxious for your return."

Mr. Rabbit went through the door to present those notes he had to Mr. Animal, for his 'animal fun' with the residents of Dillydale...

 **Yes, this is the end of our tale. Now, I bet you're probably wondering what this 'animal fun' that Mr. Animal wants to have with the residents of Dillydale is. Well, if you want to find out, call your mom and cry about it, 'cause you're gonna have to wait to find out! Or you can just be patient, 'cause I will tell a tale where Mr. Animal has his 'animal fun' with the residents of Dillydale...**

 _ **A/N: Oh look, a story to lead to another! And yes, the pet owners club meeting Mr. Bounce mentioned was the one in "The Betta Fish". Tune in next time to hear a tale of what Mr. Tickle's mice perceive when he decided to introduce them to everyone else! R &R please! And be constructive! I only wish for the revival of Mr. Men Show fanfics! Good? Good. Now get outta my house, I have a life to attend to!**_


	7. The Mouse

_**A/N: I still don't care that nobody reads this! I'm still updating it! This story will be told through the perspective of Gáire, one of Mr. Tickle's three pet mice, so animal language will be translated to English for your convenience. Oh, and "gigant" is pronounced like how it's pronounced in "gigantic". I don't own "The Mr. Men Show" or the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise. "The Mr. Men Show" belongs to Chorion, and the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise belongs to Adam Hargreaves and Sanrio. I only own any O.C.'s and headcanon pets (which are O.C.'s...). On with the show!**_

 **Now, the mouse is perhaps one of the tiniest pets out there. You ever wonder what they think of us? Well, now you will, with this tale...**

Oh, uh, hello! My name's Gáire. If you're wondering what that name means, it's the Irish word for "laugh", "laughter", and "smile". Suits yourself when you're one of the Tickle Gigant's pet mice! I live with my two brothers, Tee-Hee and Cootchi-Coo. The Tickle Gigant came up with those names. He loves us very much! What, you thought I didn't like being kept as a pet? Wrong! All three of us love our life as pets! We wouldn't want it any other way! Really!

I still remember the day when the Tickle Gigant took us out to meet the other Gigants and Gigantesses. It had been a few days after the Tickle Gigant got us from the shop. He told us he was going to introduce us to his friends! I wondered, _Who are these friends? Other Gigants?_ Gigants are what we have taken to call these enormous creatures. I mean, look how big they are! But quite nice, for the most part. So anyway, this was very exciting for all three of us. What would these Gigants be like? Did they have other pets besides us mice? We knew that they must because the shop offered other animals besides us mice. He grabbed our cage and out we went!

It was indeed very exciting!

The first one we met was indeed another Gigant! But this one looked very different from the Tickle Gigant. He was "pear-shaped", rather than round like the Tickle Gigant. He was pink and had a big nose, unlike the Tickle Gigant, with his orange color and apparent lack thereof a nose. He was also riding a cheetah! We were scared, until we heard the cheetah say that she didn't eat mice and preferred other things like beef and chicken. By the way, her name was Sheena.

The Tickle Gigant basically got into a conversation with the pink Gigant. But most of it was crazy! The Tickle Gigant asked him why Sheena wasn't with Goliath (Sheena explained that Goliath was a lion that was one of this pink Gigant's animal friends), and the pink Gigant said that they were getting crazy and he had to keep them separate (Sheena said that was true, Goliath was getting crazy).

Then, the Tickle Gigant introduced us to the pink Gigant.

"These are my mice, Mr. Scatterbrain. The black one's name is Tee-Hee, the white one's is Cootchi-Coo, and the brown one's is Gáire."

The Scatterbrain Gigant handed the Tickle Gigant three small bones.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do with these?"

"Give them to your teacup chihuahuas, silly!"

"But they're not teacup chihuahuas, Mr. Scatterbrain, they're mice."

"Oh-ho! Where is my head?"

And with that, the Scatterbrain Gigant took the bones and handed the Tickle Gigant three cans of tuna fish.

"Um, what are these for?"

"Your munchkin kittens!"

"But they're not munchkin cats, they're mice."

"Why didn't you say so? Wait right here!"

And with that, the Scatterbrain Gigant jumped onto Sheena the cheetah, and she ran off. And just as fast as they left, they came back with mutton!

"Uh, what is that for?"

"Your wolfdogs!"

Never thought one could possibly mix up mice for wolfdogs, or munchkin cats, or teacup chihuahuas! The Tickle Gigant saw that this was getting out of hand, so he said, "It's okay, Mr. Scatterbrain, my mice already ate. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Tickle! Don't forget, when you want to get that milk, just tickle it out!"

At that point, I just decided to stop questioning whatever nonsensical madness came out of the Scatterbrain Gigant's mouth.

Thankfully, the next two Gigants we met were more...uh..."normal". Again, these two looked rather different from the Tickle Gigant. One was large and...uh...well-fed, lime green, had this yellowish nose, and wore a black necktie. The other one was definitely the smallest of the Gigants. He was seed-shaped, a lighter orange than the Tickle Gigant, and wore white shoes and a long top hat.

Surprisingly enough, it was the smaller one that had the deep, deep voice, while the bigger one had the higher voice.

"Good tidings, Mr. Tickle! I must say, those are some fine mice you have there! What are their names?"

"Ah yes, the black one's name is Tee-Hee, the white one's is Cootchi-Coo, and the brown one's is Gáire."

"Uh, I can't help but wonder what that last one means. I know that Tee-Hee is giggling and Cootchi-Coo is something you say when tickling someone, but what does 'Gáire' mean?" the bigger Gigant asked.

"I'm glad you asked. As you know, the Irish language is something I am good at speaking in. I had decided to name one of my mice an Irish word, and what better word to use than the Irish word for "laugh"? That word also means "laughter" and "smile", if you were wondering."

"And what fitting names! Do they tickle as finely as you do?"

"Actually, they do great tickling! They tickle all over when they crawl on me!"

"They certainly are magnificent rodents!"

Well, that was nice of that little Gigant. As we learned, the bigger Gigant was the Nosy Gigant, and the little one was the Small Gigant.

In the park, we met another pair of rather jovial Gigants, this time, one was a Gigant, and the other was our first Gigantess. Both were round and yellow, and the Gigantess had matching blonde hair and a lovely pair of red bows and a nice pair of piggytails! They found all three of us to be really cute, the Gigant called us wonderfully adorable! We learned these two were the Happy Gigant and the Sunshine Gigantess!

We met so many Gigants and Gigantesses! Most of the other ones we met were the Bump Gigant and his cat Vladimir (who didn't eat mice), the Calamity Gigantess, the Strong Gigant and his puppy Tabitha, the Messy Gigant, the Giggles Gigantess, the Chatterbox Gigantess, the Whoops Gigantess and her dog Lacey, and the Grumpy Gigant!

So many Gigants in one go! It was quite a day, meeting all those people!

That day feels like yesterday to me...how I love living with Gigants.

 **Yep, that's what pet mice think of us! You'd thought they hated being pets, but nope! Those three love being Mr. Tickle's (or the Tickle Gigant's) pets! I defied your expectations! Ha ha!**

 _ **A/N: Wasn't that something? Basically, the "Gigants" and "Gigantesses" were Mr. Men and Little Misses, respectively. Tune in next time to hear of a tale where hilarity ensues when Mr. America, Mr. Mexico, and Mr. France try to deskunk Mr. Bump! (The story with Little Miss Scary's pet raven and one of the bats is being put on hold, due to me needing to think of more ideas on that.) R &R please! And be constructive! I only wish for the Mr. Men Show page to rise from the dead! Good? Good. Now get outta my house! I have a life to attend to!**_


End file.
